Small Boys
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Tout enfant est en quelque façon un génie, et tout génie un enfant. Arthur Schopenhauer


**C'est juste un petit One Shot où John et Sherlock se rencontrent enfant. ~**

**En ce moment c'est la mode des collaborations, avec Meyan nous avons décidés de faire un collab Potterlock ~Son titre "Un moldu, un sorcier et une fleur" **

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Il arrivait à John, dans ses grands et rares moments de réflexion, de repenser à son enfance, elle avait été tout à fait classique et le blond n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré de difficultés au sein de sa famille. Mise à part, les querelles incessantes avec Harry, il avait grandit comme tous les petits garçons anglais. Pourtant il n'avait jamais réellement posé la question à Sherlock, sa relation conflictuelle sous entendait que les choses n'avaient peut-être été aussi roses chez les Holmes.

Alors qu'il finissait sa tasse de thé, grimaçant au goût acre du fond. Il se mit à méditer, se remémorant sans mal, ses jeunes années à l'école. Il y avait les sorties en forêt, dans les zoo aux parcs d'attractions. Et aussi les copains, les premiers amours, les bagarres pour défendre un camarade, les disputes, les fous rire. Les gâteaux de fin d'année, le délicieux marbré de Maman... Sherlock passa devant lui, traînant sa robe de chambre derrière lui. Le médecin ferma les yeux, essayant de rattraper le temps.

Il se revoyait maintenant à une rencontre sportive, du haut de ses 11ans et de ses 1m30. Il avait toujours été petit, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas à l'époque. La rencontre avait lieu dans un grand gymnase londonien, où plusieurs écoles s'affrontaient en tournois. Cela arrivait tout les deux ans, et chaque année l'école de John était victorieuse. Il avait enfin l'âge requit, et avant même de rentrer sur le terrain, il était rayonnant, sautant partout comme une puce incontrôlable. Il avait longtemps voyagé en bus avec ses amis, habitant au fin fond de l'Angleterre, le petit blond n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la capitale. Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel.

Malheureusement John se souvenait aussi des mauvais souvenirs de cette journée. Dès la seconde épreuve de poids, un camarade assez maladroit, réussit à lancer son poids sur la tête de John, qui tomba à la renverse avec l'impact. Complètement sonné, il fut amené à l'infirmerie, où on lui conseilla de dormir un peu pour apaiser la douleur. Le petit Watson s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, de douleur mais aussi de tristesse . Ne pas pouvoir finir le rendait malheureux. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, couché sur son lit, déçu, lui qui avait toujours été un grand compétiteur dans l'âme. Quand tout à coup le rideau qu'on avait précautionneusement fermé s'ouvrit à la volée :

« Tu peux arrêter de chialer tu me déconcentres » déclara un petit garçon apparut à côté de lui. Il ne devait pas être plus vieux, et portait un énorme livre dans les mains. John renifla fortement, se frottant les yeux « D'acc...D'accord » réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

Le petit inconnu aux cheveux bouclés bruns lui tendit un mouchoir en papier « Tu t'en sors bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre cinq kilos dans le front » La remarque fit rire John, qui se calmait progressivement.

« Ça fait quand même mal »se défendit le blondinet en se mouchant bruyamment. « Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda t-il en voulant changer de sujet.

« Je n'aime pas le sport, alors j'ai prétexté un mal de ventre » répondit hautainement l'autre.

John fut surpris de voir un autre petit garçon ne pas aimer le sport.

« Et qu'est ce que tu lis » Fit John curieux de savoir ce que renfermer cet énorme livre.

« Un bouquin sur les secrets des contes de fées, rien à voir avec les trucs niais qu'on vous raconte, ce sont les vrais histoires. Mais ils ont tout adouci pour les gosses. »

Watson resta silencieux, face à cette révélation, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître les secrets des contes de fées. Mais le petit brun lui semblait très curieux...

« Tu peux me lire un passage ? » demanda le blond en se relevant. L'autre s'était extasié et avait débuté la lecture assis au coin du lit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et John se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi lorsqu'il écoutait la voix rassurante de son conteur. Il pensait l'avoir offensé, quand il comprit bien vite que le brun s'était assoupi lui aussi, et dormait tout contre John. Ne voulant pas réveiller l'ange à côté de lui, il attendit qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il le fit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il faillit s'échapper aussitôt se rendant compte à son tour de son assoupissement quand le blond lui prit la mains et dit « C'était cool ».

Le brun lui avait sourit timidement, sans lâcher sa main, il lui posa une question qui lui semblait étrange vu la tête qu'il fit quand il entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche

« Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« John...John Watson et toi »

« Tu le serras dans deux ans, si tu ne trouves pas avant » répondit le petit bouclé. Il lâcha sa main, et devant la mine triste de son nouvel ami, il déposa un baiser papillon sur la bosse.

« A bientôt John Watson »

John ouvrit les yeux tristement, à 35 ans passés, il n'avait jamais connu le nom de cet ami, puisqu'il avait déménagé et fut agréer dans une école prestigieuse qui ne participait pas aux tournois. Il soupira longuement, se maudissant d'avoir repensé à des mauvais souvenir qu'il croyait ancrés au fond de sa mémoire. Il était presque déprimé. Quand d'un coup Sherlock apparut de nouveau dans la pièce une énorme encyclopédie dans les mains.

« Hé bien John, que nous vaut cette mine triste ? »

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'exceptionnel quand j'étais petit et je ne connais pas son nom »

« Trop sentimental John »

« J'aurai vraiment aimé savoir... »

« A ton avis, cette fille qui s'est fait violé, avait un petit ami ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle était belle, peut-être, elle portait un chaperon de couleur rouge en plus »

« Comme dans le contes, tu crois qu'il y a un lien ? »

« Bonne question »

« Donc vu que tu n'en sais rien, comme d'habitude, j'ai ressortit un vieux bouquin, qui pourra nous être utile »

John inspecta le bouquin et cru se retrouver des années en arrière. Il revit en Sherlock le petit garçon de dix ans au cheveux bouclés lui demander d'arrêter de pleurer.

« Quoi John ? Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? »

« Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes ! Tu es un monstre ! » déclara le blond en souriant « Tu savais que tu allais déménagé, tu ne voulais pas t'attacher à moi, alors tu ne m'as rien dit ! Mais le destin nous a de nouveau réunit »

Le détective le regarda et pouffa de rire « Non John, je ne suis pas devin, je comptais vraiment te le dire »

« Ouais, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas mentir à ton meilleur ami ! Et le premier en plus.»

« Idiot » soupira Sherlock en s'asseyant sur le rebord du fauteuil dans lequel John était assis. « Évites de t'endormir cette fois ci » ajouta t-il.

« Parles pour toi ! »

* * *

Vous êtes libres de donner votre avis.


End file.
